lalaloopsylandfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Little Bah Peep
Little Bah Peep is Lalaloopsy Land's very own shepherd! She loves animals more than anything and loves to play follow the leader with them. However, she's really forgetful so she has trouble remembering where she put something or finding things in general. Whenever she loses something she gets very upset...unfortunately, this happens a lot! Little Bah is the older sister of little Bow Bah Peep. Her name comes from the nursery rhyme character Little Bo Peep who is she inspired by, as well as the onomatopoeia of a sheep. About Little BahEdit AppearanceEdit Original (Mini Form)Edit Little Bah is a fair-skinned girl with black button eyes and pale pink cheeks. She has very bright yellow hair with straight cut curved bangs and very small curls above her cheeks and a pale blue bonnet. Her outfit consists of a very pale blue dress with puffed sleeves and a silk pink bow at her neck. The entire blue areas of the dress have tiny white ruffle trim to match her bonnet. Underneath the blue is a light pink skirt with tiny details in the form of holes going around each "petal" of the skirt. Her shoes are white with pale blue markings. Revised Look (Large Form)Edit The full-sized version of Little Bah is a fair-skinned girl with cool pink cheeks. Her hair is custard-yellow, paler than the mini's hair. It is in ringlets, pulled back with two pink bows and topped with a lace trimmed bonnet. Her dress is updated slightly. It has a periwinkle polka dot top trimmed with white lace over a dusky pink eyelet lace skirt. It no longer has a lace up bodice. Her bloomers are pink and white gingham trimmed with lace, and her boots are blue and white. The large doll does not have gloves. PetEdit Little Bah has two pets: a gray sheep and a white sheep. Both of them have pink skin and black normal button eyes. The white sheep has a blue leash around her neck and both of them are on a small blue cart like piece.The cart pieces can be attached to pull them together. The full-sized version has a single, pure white fluffy sheep with black eyes and pink cheeks. HomeEdit Little Bah Peep full poster Little Bah's home is not depicted on any of her packaging. However, the green hills where her sheep roam are shown decorated with pink picket fences and tall pink shepherd's canes. TriviaEdit February 20th is Love Your Pet Day. She shares her birthday with Cherry Crisp Crust. Her mini comes with two pets instead of one. Her mini shares her head mold with Sprouts Sunshine. She wears the same style boots as Peanut Big Top. In the TV series, her gray sheep has glasses. She has a close friendship with Pillow Featherbed. So far recorded, Little Bah has 229 sheep. Her dress is the same as Suzette La Sweet's mini sister pack dress. Category:Hair Color: Yellow Category:Pet: Farm Animal Category:Interest: Fanasty Category:Fairytale Edition Category:Girl Category:Characters Category:Birthday: February